tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Balitang Amianan
Balitang Amianan is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Dagupan. It premiered on May 5, 2008 and airs worldwide on GMA News TV International. Overview Presented from the studio facilities of GMA TV Dagupan, Balitang Amianan delivers news headlines about the current events and feature segments in the provinces in Ilocos Region, namely Pangasinan, La Union, Ilocos Norte and Ilocos Sur; the provinces of Benguet (including Baguio City) and Abra in the Cordillera Administrative Region; and the provinces of Tarlac, Nueva Ecija, and Pampanga in Central Luzon, through the Pangasinan and Ilocos-based news teams and news stringers across the three regions. The newscast airs from Weekdays from 5:15 PM to 5:45 PM (30 Minutes) on GMA TV-10 Dagupan, GMA TV-5 Ilocos Norte, GMA TV-48 Ilocos Sur and GMA TV-7 Abra. History As Balitang Amianan: First Incarnation It first aired on Channel 10 in Dagupan and anchored by former anchor for TV Patrol Dagupan/''TV Patrol Laoag'' (now TV Patrol North Luzon) and Dateline Northern Luzon (now defunct) Jorge Guerrero. In June 2012, Jorge Guerrero left the show and moved to GMA Ilocos to become the solo anchor of Balitang Ilokano (later 24 Oras Ilokano). He is replaced by CJ Torida. In May 2013, reporter Joyce Segui joined as Torida's co-anchor. The channel's biggest expose so far is about a casino which was established in Poro, San Fernando City, La Union. To strengthen its commitment of bringing the latest, most credible and most comprehensive news from the region, in July 2013, Balitang Amianan started its international broadcast on GMA News TV International alongside other newscasts Balitang Bisdak and 24 Oras Davao (now One Mindanao). The newscast's first incarnation ended its 6-year run on November 7, 2014. As 24 Oras North Central Luzon/24 Oras Amianan Following changes of its now-main newscast 24 Oras, Balitang Amianan was rebranded as 24 Oras North Central Luzon effective November 10, 2014. On August 31, 2015, 24 Oras North Central Luzon retitled as 24 Oras Amianan (after Ratsada 24 Oras of GMA Iloilo since July 20, now relaunched since August 27, 2018 as One Western Visayas) with an additional segment called "Trivia ni Araguy". 24 Oras Amianan aired its last telecast on January 29, 2016. As Balitang Amianan: Second Incarnation On February 1, 2016 Balitang Amianan returned on the air after more than a year hiatus. On April 18, 2016, Faye Centeno joined as Torida's co-anchor in the newscast. Since October 3, 2016, Balitang Amianan started its simulcast on GMA TV-5 Ilocos Norte and GMA TV-48 Ilocos Sur as it expands its coverage area to the Ilocos provinces, as well as GMA TV-7 Abra to cover some parts of the Cordilleras. On January 2, 2017, the newscast updated its opening billboard and lower third graphics similar to 24 Oras, together with other newscasts Balitang Bisdak and 24 Oras Davao. Relaunch On October 23, 2017, Balitang Amianan relaunched with a brand new set and segments, as well as theme music and OBB, similar to its sister regional news program One Mindanao, GMA Regional TV's newscast for Mindanao stations, which was launched two months earlier. Longtime correspondent Joanne Ponsoy joined Torida and Centeno to anchor the newscast. In July 2018, longtime reporter Jasmin Gabriel-Galban joined Torida and Ponsoy on the anchor team. She replaced Faye Centeno, who left the newscast. On July 29, 2019, the newscast tweaks a minor revision of its titlecard, changing its font color to green, reflecting it with its co-produced national newscast GMA Regional TV Weekend News, which was launched on July 27. A week after, on August 5, 2019, Balitang Amianan updated their graphics and introduced new opening titles patterned with its co-produced national newscast (featuring the sceneries of the program's coverage area). The newscast had a more relaxed set-up with couches instead of the tables and chairs that viewers usually see on typical newscasts intending to be an extension of viewers' living room, further connecting the news anchors and the viewers. Personalities Main anchors # CJ Torida - Senior Desk Editor # Joanne Ponsoy - also a correspondent # Jasmin Gabriel-Galban - also a correspondent Correspondents # Kim Bandarlipe # Glam Calicdan-Dizon - Senior Desk Editor # Maureen Dalope-Galapon - Program Manager # King Guevarra # Marjorie Maggie Padua - Supervising Producer # Ivy Hernando - Ilocos Sur correspondent; formerly with the now-defunct 24 Oras Ilokano # Russel Simorio Former personalities # Vic Alhambra - La Union correspondent # Dennis Alipio - Ilocos Norte correspondent; formerly with the now-defunct 24 Oras Ilokano; currently with DZRH and DZJC Aksyon Radyo Laoag # Jeeson Alamar # Charmaine Alvarado - (now a PLDT Frontliner) # Jette Arcellana - (now a lawyer) # Lilian Bautista-Tiburcio (moved to GMA 7 Manila and now a news producer for Unang Hirit) # Jorge Guerrero - (moved to GMA Ilocos as anchor of Balitang Ilokano, and later of 24 Oras Ilokano; former correspondent of CNN Philippines, and currently a program officer of the DAR Region 1 and anchor of DWFB Radyo Pilipinas Laoag) # Hazel Cawaing # Faye Centeno # Claire Lacanilao # Peha Lagao - (now a Media Officer at Region 1 Medical Center) # Argie Lorenzo - Abra correspondent; formerly with the now-defunct 24 Oras Ilokano # Jessica Manwi-it† - (died on June 2016) # Mike Sabado - (now a Public Information Officer of the OCD Region 1) # Joyce Segui - (now an Information Officer of the DTI Region 1) # Michael Sison # Junjun Sy - Nueva Ecija correspondent # Anthony Ron Allister "Ka Tonying" Tañedo a.k.a. Araguy - Trivia ni Araguy segment host # Alfie Tulagan - former relief anchor for CJ Torida or Joanne Ponsoy # Charisse Victorio